Die Anywhere Else
by IWriteFanfictionfor.things
Summary: Mae comes back to Possums Springs and sees Greg almost instantly,she meets him and talks with him for hours. But when she leaves,Greg would then come up with a sick idea. The bodies of Angus and Bea were found soon after and the disappearance of Mae came after
1. Prologue

"Mae? Mae? Where are you?"

I hid in the bathroom as the voice of that familiar friend filled my head. I wanted his to leave me alone,"Mae! I wish you would come out now!" He yelled walking towards my direction. I started to struggle against the ropes to get them off me so I at least had a chance to escape him,"Mae! Where are you?! Stay where you are if you try to escape you'll be seriously hurt..there ate traps near the windows so don't move!" He kept yelling. I started to sob uncontrollably already knowing he'll find me and keep me here longer it's not like he'll let me go anyways

"Mae..are you hiding in the bathroom again?" He asked opening the door. Our eyes locked and we didn't move,"hey Mae darling." He said walking towards me. I cried more yelling for him to leave me alone. he laughed and grabbed me,"Aww..you must be scared..how about I make dinner?" He asked. He pulled me out the bathroom to the dining room,he sat me down kissing my forehead

"

I'll make some burgers. That is your favorite right?" He asked scratching his orange fur. He took out a container of meat and started to cook,the whole time I was silent and didn't look up from the table,"how do you like your meat? Sorta raw? fully cooked?" He asked. I didn't respond,he already knew what I liked he just wanted me to talk. I looked up a bit to see he was adding something to a cup of soda,"here you go sweetie pie!" He said putting the burger in front of me along with the soda,I didn't touch any of it,"listen I know I'm not a great chef but please eat. If you don't you'll get malnourished and I know you don't eat any of the food I give you when I put you in the room,you hardly eat any of the food so please at least eat something." He said trying to get me to put this garbage in my mouth,"Mae..please.." He said grabbing a fork and cutting some of the food,"open wide sweetie.." He said trying to open my mouth.

I looked at him with no emotion,he grabbed my head and opened my mouth with force,he was able to get the meat in my mouth,"there we go..how hard was that?" He asked making me swallow. I forced my head away from him,"Mae stop it! your acting like a child!" He yelled grabbing my arm,"Let me go you A*hole!" I screamed in anguish. He left my arm go and looked at me with anger,"I try to be nice to you..but you don't want my kindness!" He yelled,"Nice?! You kidnapped me and lock me in your apartment! you killed Angus and Bea! You stabbed me! How is that Kindness?!" I yelled.

He looked at me with anger signaling I messed up badly,"alright..I'll stop being nice to you." He said pulling me to the room I hated more then anything,"NO! I'M SORRY DON'T DO THIS! I HATE THAT PLACE! I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE!" I yelled crying in fear. He didn't care,he threw me in locking the door behind him,"No please Greg! I'm sorry please let me out! It's too dark in here!" I yelled in fear.

The lock of the door and footsteps walking away shows he left me..I started to cry in the corner where a bed is. I hated the dark since I saw terrible things in it,there was no windows or source of light to be found. My vision became blurry after the tears stained my fur and the pain kept growing,that wasn't the Greg that I knew. Greg wouldn't kill our friends. Greg wouldn't lock me up here. Greg wouldn't be so..cold..and heartless..who is he? where's the Greg that I knew?


	2. Chapter 1

The room was full of darkness and the sound of screams that were filling my mind as I kept hearing his voice in my head. The only thing shinning was the light under the door that was locked for only Greg to open. He was home obviously since those lights wouldn't be on if he wasn't,I looked around the room I spend my days in. I feel my legs slowly move but then stop seeing as they were broken..when they finally heal..he'll just break them again so I won't leave this place. It hurts like hell..but I get used to it..It's useless to try to escape now..I won't be able to escape anyways even if I tried.

I looked up to hear the sound of the locks being unlocked,maybe he's calmed down. The ginger fox opened the door wearing a blank shirt that was bearly stained with dried blood,"have you learned not to yell at me? are you ready to eat now?" He asked walking towards me. I nodded,I was hungry and I couldn't fight it any longer. He smiled and picked me up taking me out the room into the light,he placed me down on the horrid couch he owned,"I'll get you a sandwich." Gregg said turning on the news. He left me in the living room to fix me food,I looked more focused on the news then him.

It was on the recent killings and disappearances along with the Cult case and it's connection with Casey,that's when it started talking about me,"My Mae has blue fur and two beautiful red eyes! Please if you find her say something! She's been missing for 3 months now! please find her!" My mom yelled in sadness. Gregg over heard this and quickly changed the channel,"um..here." He said giving me the sandwich. I accept it and ate the corners first,Gregg smiled knowing he has full control of me and can keep me here forever and as long as possible without anyone knowing I was here. I didn't look at him but instead looked down at my plate eating the sandwich that was decent at the least but I knew was drugged to make me sleepy so the darkness won't be that bad. I licked up the cramps my hunger slowly went away as I felt a sudden sweep of sleepiness,"let's get you to bed darling." He said picking my up again.

Gregg placed me on the bed and pulled a blanket over me that was soft and very fluffy that made it feel more homey. Gregg kissed my forehead and left me in the room again locking the door behind him. I looked over at the door and thought about the first time I was here,my legs were in pain..I hated being alone in the dark..There were scratch marks on it showing that I at one point in time was trying to escape that only got me hurt more by him. I tried to look around my chamber but the darkness hid everything but I know what's in here my bed,a table,and a camera.

It makes sense..he doesn't want me to leave..so he keeps an eye on me so I don't escape or try to break the door since it's weak after I slammed myself on it over and over it almost broke the lock. I don't remember how long I've been here,maybe..a few months..maybe 3..that's what mom said on the news..I don't think I care anymore..I can't do anything..he'll just lock me up again...

* * *

"Hey Gregg! How's it going?" I looked up from a magazine that had cought my attention,"Oh hey,Germ..still worried about Mae.." I said putting the magazine up,"yeah..Nobody is aware of her whereabouts. I hope she's ok..or at least not dead. Her mom and dad are so worried they stopped talking to anyone besides the police,I'm also worried about the deaths..Bea AND Angus with those deaths everyone is worried about Mae,she might be dead!" Germ said in a panicked tone,"I hope she's ok..I mean..she's my best friend.." I said scratching my head

"She's strong though..I bet she'll be ok.." Germ said grabbing a soda out the freezer,"I know..but still..she's the best thing of my life..she's the best thing in this world." I said. Germ put money on the counter and waved goodbye at me,I put the money in the register when I grabbed my phone to check the cameras. There she is,she's sleeping in the room I made her..I was never so happy to keep her in my house and never let her leave my grasp. I smiled thinking of her,she looks so peaceful sleeping..I wonder what's going through that beautiful mind of hers..probably something amazing. I looked at the time and sighed knowing it would be at least 6 hours until I get to go home,but then the thought of Mae waiting for me when I get home keeps me happy and going at the least..yet she yelled at me..maybe she needs more convincing that what I'm doing is good for her.

**about 8 hours later**

* * *

"so..hungry.." I mumbled under my breathe holding my arms to my stomach. He's always comes home late to cause me pain so I can _feel what HE feels_ like what kind of bullsh*t is that? I looked at the wall my bed was pressed against,I used my claws to scratch against it. It hurts a lot but you get used to it after awhile,the things I write or draw are usually pretty dark but the things I draw are already dark..mainly one that's just Gregg with his head being chopped off.

I smiled at the thought and went back to drawing with my claws on the wood that caused blood to spill down my finger to the palm of my hand,that's when I heard the locks unlocked. He walked in carrying pizza,"Sorry I'm late. Traffic..and I'm not really used to driving.." Gregg said walking towards me. He turned on a light I never knew was there causing me to almost go blind,He grabbed a slice and forced my jaw open,"Mae..don't start this.." Gregg said annoyed. I opened not even trying at the slightest,"good girl." He said petting me slightly,I tried to buck my head away but he kept it in place to feed me again.

I kept trying to stop him but he kept doing it,"Mae! Stop it!" Gregg yelled,"Let me go you psycho!" I screamed in anger,"Mae please stop..I don't want to hurt you.." He said,"It's not like your not going to!" I yelled knowing I would regret it but I wasn't really thinking. He stood up and walked to he corner of the room,he recovered a rope from that corner and hung it up on a hook. Gregg tied the rope in a noose like shape and walked towards me,that's when I knew what he was going to do,"No! I'm sorry! I'll behave! I promise! please don't!" I yelled tears going down my face. He was tired of me saying that I could see it in his face. He grabbed me and started to drag me to the rope,It scratched his hand with my claws

"Mae stop it!" Gregg yelled holding me down. He pulled the rope around my neck and grabbed onto the other side of the rope,"are you going to behave yourself now?" Gregg asked a red tint in his eye,"Yes! Please let me go!" I yelled in fear. He smiled at me before pulling me up by my neck. I started to suffocate as I felt the rope tightening around my neck,"Beg." He said pulling harder,"P..please..h..have mercy..G..Gregg.." I was able to say before being cut off by him pulling even harder,I started to feel light headed.

**sorry short..lol..**


	3. Chapter 2

My vision came back as my breathing began slowly. I was in my bed,Gregg was gone..the rope was still there. My hand was around my neck touching the rope marks on my neck,it hurt a lot but I was used to it..at this point I need to stop trying to be tough he'll just hurt me again. My ears perked up to hear the door open,The orange fox walked into the room with the pizza he tried to feed me

"good your awake. I thought you might of died." Gregg said jokingly. He sat down on my bed placing the pizza down,I grabbed a slice and shoved it in my mouth,"I didn't say you could eat..did I?" Gregg asked

"I'm starving..I need _damn _food to live." I said gulping down the food. He grabbed the base on my neck and touched the rope marks,"hmm..If I would keep you up longer..your neck would snap..and I wouldn't have a toy to play with anymore." Gregg said rubbing his finger on the lines, It stung badly but I tried not to hurt him,"Well at least I know not to do that anyone." He said letting it go.

I kept eating trying to ignore him again but he soon took note I was ignoring him,"Mae? Do you love me?" Gregg asked,"no...you killed Bea and Angus..who does things like that?" I asked finishing the slice. I reached in the box to get another slice,that's when a knife was in my hand,"Say that again..I dare you." Gregg said his eyes full of anger.

I looked at my hand that a knife was stuck in my hand,the blood was pouring out slowly but felt like a river,"Mae..tell me..do you love me?" Gregg asked me lifting my crying face,"NO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! LET ME GO!" I screamed trying to free my hand from the madman in front of me. Gregg smiled and pushed the knife down into my hand,"LET ME GO PLEASE.." I screamed hoping that someone anyone could hear me. he lifted the knife from my hand looking at the blood that was on the pizza,I looked at my hand in horror as hot tears flowed down my face faster

"are you hungry now?" Gregg asked grabbing a slice that had most of the blood on it,I shook my head violently. He smiled shoving it in my mouth holding his hand over my mouth so I eat it fully,I felt like vomiting the taste of blood ruined the flavor,"swallow or I'll make you." Gregg said annoyed with me,I swallow wanting him to leave me alone,"good..now finish the rest. I'll be talking to the neighbors if they heard the noice."

When he left..I finally broke

Tears went down my face along with sobs

* * *

In a hospital

A doctor walked past a room that was to hold the dead body of Beatrice Santello

He looked over and saw a pulse kick in

He ran into the room and saw he sit up

She looked shoveled and in a bad way

"W..Where am I?" She asked looking around

"Your in the hospital-How are you alive?!"

"Where's Mae?!" The crocodile remembered the words a certain somebody said

"She gone missing awhile back,please lay back down-"

"NO! He's going to kill her! I need to find her!"

Multiple other doctors came into the room to hold down the crocodile as she trashed about

One injecting a serum into her arm causing her to finally relax

* * *

_The crocodile walked down the street looking into the stars,she stopped near a alley seeing something shift in it_

_But she was too late to react to the knife in her stomach_

_As she toppled __over in pain close to death,she heard the killer say these words:_

_"Now to get Mae.."_

_Bea fell down losing life_


End file.
